Miroir
by Hafgan
Summary: Ma vie n'a été qu'un grand trou noir. Une potion et je découvre que j'avais une femme et un fils. Elle est morte au cours de cette attaque qui m'a enlevé la mémoire, il me croit mort depuis toujours alors que je suis vivant.


Comme je l'ai annoncé un peu plus tôt, me revoici après plusieurs années de silence! Je reprends Miroir dans l'espoir de la mener jusqu'à sa conclusion. Plusieurs années ont passé depuis le début de cette aventure et la maturité que j'ai maintenant me donne la volonté de mener ce projet à terme.

Après une relecture approfondie de ce que j'avais d'écrit pour cette histoire, j'ai réalisé que plusieurs trucs ne fonctionnaient pas. Je dis que Sirius est mort, mais il ne meurt pas avant le tome 5 et James ne peut pas avoir sauvé son fils à la fin de sa troisième année s'il ne se souvient pas encore de lui… Bref, l'histoire débutera donc à la troisième année d'Harry et se focalisera sur James. Donc il n'est pas question de réécrire le troisième tome, mais de suivre James qui évoluera dans l'ombre de son fils… On pourrait dire que c'est une fanfiction sur nos chers maraudeurs, car Lupin sera là et, éventuellement, Sirius aussi…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qui a dit que c'était toujours froid et humide en Angleterre? Eh bien, cet idiot se trompe sur toute la ligne! Une chaleur accablante et chargée d'humidité s'était installée sur tout le sud du pays et, sans la moindre brise pour se rafraîchir, c'était pratiquement insupportable. Malgré l'inconfort général, ça n'empêchait pas les gens de profiter de leurs vacances d'été et la bonne humeur se faisait sentir partout. Le centre-ville londonien était envahi par une foule bigarrée dans laquelle se mélangeaient des touristes enthousiasmes et des locaux beaucoup trop blazés pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils ont de vivre dans une ville aussi splendide et chargée d'histoire. Pourtant, on constate rapidement que, autant les touristes que les locaux, ne semblaient pas prêter attention aux détails étranges qui sautaient pourtant aux yeux. Comment peut-on ignorer ces personnages vêtus de façon étrange qui se fondent dans la foule pour ensuite disparaitre de façon mystérieuse dans les ruelles de la ville?

— Cette chaleur, c'est horrible…

Un jeune couple passa devant un homme adossé au mur de brique sans lui prêter le moindrement attention. Son front était luisant de sueur, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir faire un quelconque effort pour se protéger de la chaleur accablante. Cet homme voyait clairement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Oh oui, c'était l'évidence même pour ce sorcier sans nom. Son regard était brouillé par les vapeurs d'alcool, mais on y devinait une lueur malicieuse qui refusait de s'éteindre. Il tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide. Il était à peine midi, mais il était déjà ivre. Son regard balayait la foule comme s'il surveillait quelque chose, mais quoi? Il était vieux, du moins, il paraissait vieux. L'alcool et la vie d'itinérant l'avaient usé prématurément. Son visage émacié était caché par une barbe mal rasée et de lourds cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Peut-être avait-il été beau à une époque? Difficile à dire sous cette crasse. Diverses raisons peuvent pousser un homme à vivre dans la rue, mais lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il savait simplement qu'il devait se cacher sans savoir ce qui le menaçait. Sa vie n'était qu'un grand trou vide. Plusieurs années plus tôt, il s'était réveillé dans les ruines de qui avait été une maison. Effrayé et désorienté, il avait fui les lieux pour ne pas être accusé, injustement, de la destruction des lieux. Il errait maintenant en quête de réponses. Lui, il voyait ce qui échappait à tous. À force de se faire traiter de fou, il avait cessé d'en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur ces hommes et ces femmes qui exécutaient de véritables tours de magie en disparaissant dans un claquement discret. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement de leur cape lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui ainsi que leur conversation.

— Allons vite au Chaudron Baveur, une bonne bièraubeurre nous rafraichira peut-être.

Chaudron Baveur? Bièraubeurre? Mais de quoi parlait-il? Il ne comprenait rien, mais tout ça lui était étrangement familier. Ils évoquaient des souvenirs aussi insaisissables que de la fumée. Il était en quête de son passé depuis tellement d'années… Peut-être que l'une de ces drôles de personnes pouvait répondre à ses interrogations. « Je dois le faire… Je dois… essayer, encore. »

Il resta là à réfléchir à cette possibilité alors que le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort. S'il ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose, la chaleur lui règlerait rapidement son cas. Vacillant sur ses jambes, il se mit debout. On pouvait voir maintenant à quel point il était maigre. Il n'avait pas avalé un vrai repas depuis un bon moment. Un estomac vide, en plus de la chaleur écrasante du soleil, avaient contribués à l'enivrer beaucoup plus vite que normalement. Bientôt, il ne serait même plus capable de marcher.

Devant lui, un homme marchait rapidement parmi la foule. Il portait de vieux vêtements rapiécés. De l'une de ses poches, on pouvait voir un étrange bout de bois dépasser. Il avait vu la même chose chez plusieurs de ces étranges personnages. En plus, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'incitait à avoir confiance en lui. Son visage était doux et sympathique malgré le fait qu'il soit marqué par une grande fatigue. L'ivrogne se place devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

— Qui êtes-vous? Je vous connais, non? Dites-moi!

Rémus, car il s'agit bel et bien de notre loup-garou préféré, fut si surpris de se faire aborder de cette façon qu'il échappa ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il sentit immédiatement l'odeur d'alcool mélangée à celle plus âpre de la crasse. Il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malheureux sans-abri délirant probablement sous les effets combinés de l'alcool et du soleil. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

— Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Il voulut le contourner pour reprendre son chemin, mais l'ivrogne persista et lui barra le chemin une fois de plus.

— Non, attendez!

Rémus tenta de se défaire de la poigne de l'inconnu, mais quand son regard croisa celui de l'ivrogne, il eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Ce visage, malgré l'usure et la crasse, lui était atrocement familier.

— James… James, c'est toi?

— Vous me connaissez? Demanda le sans-abri, une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. James était mort il y a des années en même temps que Lily. Personne n'avait remis ce fait en cause même si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Pourtant, derrière le voile de l'alcool, il voyait dans ses yeux cette même lueur d'intelligence et de malice qui avait animé son vieil ami dans le temps. Il n'était plus l'adolescent de ses souvenirs depuis fort longtemps, mais il était convaincu que c'était lui.

— Dites-moi qui vous êtes! Dites-moi qui je suis! Depuis des années je vois ces choses…

Le Magicobus passa au même moment près d'eux dans un grand bruit de pétarades. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu sans causer le moindre trouble apparent dans la circulation des voitures.

— C'est le Magicobus… Expliqua rapidement Rémus. Seuls les sorciers peuvent le voir et l'emprunter. Quand nous étions adolescents, tu le détestais tellement. À chaque freinage brusque, tu t'écrasais contre les fenêtres du bus.

— Je suis un sorcier? Visiblement, il ne le croyait pas, mais son besoin d'avoir enfin une réponse était si grand qu'il était prêt à écouter cet étrange personnage, surtout qu'il semblait le connaître.

— Tu as vraiment tout oublié? Demanda Rémus en posant une main sur son épaule. Oui, tu es un sorcier et l'un des meilleurs si tu veux mon avis.

— Ma vie n'est qu'un grand trou noir… Souffla l'ivrogne, piteusement.

— Viens, il y a tant de choses à raconter et si peu de temps. Je t'amène un Chaudron Baveur. Un bon bain et une nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit te feront du bien. Laisse cet alcool, le James de mes souvenirs n'aimait pas trop le goût de l'alcool moldu.

— Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour le goût que j'en bois.

Moldu, sorcier… Tout ça semblait surréaliste. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de ne pas le croire. Il suivit le sorcier jusqu'à cet étrange établissement. À cette heure, il était bondé. Les gens discutaient joyeusement autour de leur repas. L'odeur de nourriture était alléchante et suffit à éveiller l'appétit de James. Personne ne le reconnut même si de nombreux regards se posèrent sur lui. Il faut dire qu'il était dans un sale état. En plus, sa famille et lui se sont caché quelques années avant l'attaque qui les a supposément décimés.

Rémus s'approcha du comptoir.

— J'ai besoin de deux chambres, l'une pour moi et l'autre pour mon ami. Il faudrait y préparer un bain et dans une heure, faites monter le repas.

Tom était en train de frotter son comptoir.

— Votre ami est dans un drôle d'état.

Il prit deux clefs suspendues à des clous.

— Les chambres 10 et 11 sont disponibles. Le bain sera préparé et je peux aussi trouver des vêtements propres si vous voulez.

— Oui, merci.

Rémus retourna voir son ami qui était fasciné par un balai se déplaçant tout seul. Il sourit, amusé.

— C'est ton monde, James.

— J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu.

Rémus le prit par le bras pour le conduire dans les escaliers. L'alcool rendait sa démarche particulièrement laborieuse.

— Si tu n'étais pas un sorcier, tu ne pourrais pas voir tout ça.

Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre réservée pour James.

— Quand tu seras un peu plus frais, nous irons voir Dumbledore. Lui il saura comment te rendre la mémoire.

Il ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait plus de toute façon. L'alcool l'avait achevé. Rapidement, il s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait droit à un vrai matelas.

— Le bain attendra un peu, je crois…

Il regarda son ami dormir. La joie de le revoir était pourtant assombrie par la perspective des épreuves que devra traverser James pour retrouver la mémoire. Cet homme avait passé des années terribles à ne pas savoir qui il était. Maintenant, il allait découvrir qu'il avait une famille, mais qu'elle avait été détruite par un sombre personnage. C'est sans parler de Sirius, toujours emprisonné après avoir été accusé d'un meurtre.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à commenter! Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre est écrit depuis deux semaines, mais ma vie est un peu mouvementée ces derniers temps...


End file.
